Grayson (TV Series)
Grayson is a TV series based on the DC comics character Dick Grayson, AKA Nightwing. Cast Will Friedle as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Oracle Scott Menville as Jason Todd, Tim Drake Steven Blum as Ted Carson/Firefly Finola Hughes as Lady Shiva Grey DeLisle as Margaret Sorrow/Magpie Nolan North as Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast, Maxwell Lord Dee Bradley Baker as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat Hynden Walch as Harleen Quinzel Morena Baccarin as Nyssa Raatko Kari Wahlgren as Leslie Willis/Livewire Kevin Michael Richardson as Tobias "Great White" Whale Richard Green as Hugo Strange Ron Perlman as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Troy Baker as Lord Death Man Episodes Season One #"Heroes and Villains"-Nightwing fights Firefly, a modern day Robin Hood who steals from the rich and gives to the poor, however, things get complicated when it turns out the people of Bludhaven support Firefly more than him. #"The Sword of Shiva"-A man hires the assassin, Lady Shiva, to capture Nightwing, however, she decides that Nightwing is too great of an opponent to capture, and they must fight to the death. #"Keeping Secrets"-Nightwing is after a thief named Magpie, who goes after anything shiny, thuse her name. Making matters worse is when Dick finds out her true identity, revealing she is the new girlfriend of his friend Jason Todd. #"Mother Russia"-Dick, Jason and Barbara Gordon have a meeting, where the building they are at is held hostage by three KGB agents, led by Antoli Knyazev, AKA the KGBeast. #"The Man Who Would Be Bat"-Dick finds out his college professor, Kirk Langstrom, has mutated into a giant bat like creature, dubbed the Man-Bat. #"Head Over Heels"-Dick's classmate, Harleen Quinzel, uses a machine which she claims will allow her to read Dick's mind. The machine malfunctions and she can no longer tell the difference between reality and fiction, making her think Nightwing is in love with her, she decides to kill Barbara Gordon to limit her competition. #"Assassination Attempt"-Dick finds evidence that links the famous Nyssa Raatko to the League of Assassins, and she will stop at nothing to kill Dick and get the evidence. #"The Party"-Dick's nerdy classmate Leslie Willis is caught in a horrible prank, which ends up turning her into Livewire. #"Duped"-Dick steals the "S-U-37-R" chip for a mysterious man, who turns out to be Tobias Whale, now he has to steal it back, since it has information on the Justice League, including how to beat them. #"When Sparks Fly"-Livewire comes back from her apparent death, and is now in control of technology all across the city. #"Flash Memory"-Dr. Hugo Strange creates a "Smart Pill" and tests it on a few criminal. He then decides to create the opposite of the Smart Pill, and tests it on Nightwing. #"Mind Games Part I"-Maxwell Lord breaks out of prison and begins wrecking havoc on the city, Dick manages to defeat him and confesses to loving Barbara, however, she is then killed by Deathstroke, who Dick put away in jail for years. Dick now wants revenge. #"Mind Games Part II"-Dick realizes that Lord used his Meta-Human abilities to make him think Deathstroke killed Barbara, when she is actually alive and well. Dick tracks Lord down and they fight, however, he once again uses his abilities, and Dick ends up killing Jason, before accidentally kicking Lord off a building. In the end, Dick decides to leave Bludhaven for a while, to clear his head. Season 2 # "The Hunted"-In Africa, Dick meets a village who are terrified of a strange man, who they call the Catman. After talking to an African woman named Abebi, Dick decides to protect them from Catman, who shows up. The two fight, with Dick eventually coming out on top. He decides to go back home, but kisses Abebi before doing so. # "World's finest"- Dick goes to Jump City where he finds Tim Drake as Robin protecting the city. He decides to help Tim investigate a villain named Lord Death Man. After thinking he dies he returns with upgrades. Dick, and Tim get in a argument about orders. Then Dick figures Lord Death Man uses an ancient yoga technique. After they defeat lord death man Dick decides to go back to Bludhaven because he discovers all of Jump City's villains are weird. Category:TV Series